


Personal Observational Journal of Human Interactions (aka What is it That Makes Humans “Human?”)

by RyuichiSakuma



Series: Crazy Little Thing Called Love [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bisexual male character (implied), M/M, Male Homosexuality, Personal Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this side story to 'Moonshine, Blood and Chains' to answer some questions I've received about how long it took Sanji to decide to date Zoro.  It belongs between Chapters One and Two.  Hope this helps explain things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sanji and Zoro: Entry Number One and Two

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone that took time out of their busy lives to review my stories (and to those that sent kudos!) I especially appreciate hard constructive criticism, (hard concrit = <3) I use it to make me a better writer.
> 
> This is unbeta-ed. Hopefully it makes sense. If not, feel free to tell me. 
> 
> Flamers (except for Ace and Marco) will be dumped in the ocean and left as sea king snacks. 
> 
> Ryuichi

 

 

_Personal Observational Journal of Human Interactions_

_(aka What is it that makes Humans “Human?”)_

_by Tony Tony Chopper_

 

_ Sanji and Zoro:  Entry  Number One  _

 

 

 

 _It has been_ _39_ _days_ _since Sanji figured out that Zoro_ _is_ _in love with him._

 

_Apparently, Zoro has been in love with Sanji for nearly the entire time that they've known each other._

 

_How Luffy knew I have no idea._

 

 _The rest of the crew_ _is tiptoeing_ _around_ _w_ _hile_ _Zoro and Sanji_ _figure out what to do with this new revelation. Sanji_ _is_ _avoid_ _ing_ _Zoro by staying in the kitchen_ _and chain smoking. The smell_ _is_ _really bad whenever I_ _go_ _in there. Eventually I had to_ _start eating my meals_ _eat on the deck. Its a good thing the weather_ _is_ _nice._ _Nami says we're heading towards an autumn island._  
  
Z _oro d_ _oes_ _nearly everything in the crows' nest._ _He_ _'s_ _even_ _t_ _aking_ _everyone's watches_ _._

 

_I miss cuddling with him at night._

 

 _He_ _d_ _oesn't_ _even_ _come down to eat._ _S_ _anji_ _used to take_ _him his meals_ _since he hates seeing people go hungry_ _. That was not fun. I don't know what they talked about then, but Sanji would always come back in a really bad mood._

 

_Brook took over taking Zoro his meals. It was the logical thing to do, someone volunteering to take food to Zoro, I mean. I'm glad. Sanji's mood has improved ever since._

 

_I think Sanji's relieved that he doesn't have to face Zoro._

 

 _Brook said that_ _Zoro swung Wado_ _Ichimonji_ _at_ _him the first few times._ _Zoro must have_ really _been lost in thought to do that!_ _Brook told me he resorted to humming when_ _ever_ _he t_ _akes_ _Zoro his meals._ _He may be a skeleton, but I'm sure that Brook doesn't want to die a second time._

 

_I wonder what Zoro is thinking about? Maybe how to unfall being in love with Sanji? Is that possible?_

 

_What is Sanji trying to figure out?_

 

 _Perhaps_ _both men need_ _lots of_ _time_ _to_ _decide what to do_ _next_ _._

 

_From what I can tell, Sanji is what the girls call “fiercely heterosexual.” That is until Zoro's declaration._

 

_I think it shook Sanji up pretty badly. Its different when it comes from someone you're already close to, even if they fight a lot._

 

 _I wonder if_ _Sanji will_ _decide_ _if_ _dating Zoro_ _would be_ _worth it_ _?_ _I_ _t would be impractical to just_ _break off any kind of relationship he had with a member of the crew_ _if he did_ _, especially since we live and work together so closely._ _So whatever he decides might be for the long term._

 

 _M_ _aybe that's what Sanji is trying to figure out._ _Or maybe if_ _he wants to date another man. Or_ _maybe if he wants to_ _date Zoro._

 

_I just don't know._

 

 _I can surmise that_ IF _they decide to date,_ _Sanji wouldn't treat_ _Zoro_ _as “_ _just a_ _whim.”_

 

 _I don't think that h_ _e's_ that _kind of man._

 

_I hope they become friends again. Or something._

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

_Personal Observational Journal of Human Interactions_

_(aka What is it that makes Humans “Human?”)_

 

 

_ Sanji and Zoro:  Entry  Number  Two:  _

 

 

 

_Its day 43 and Zoro and Sanji are now dating._

 

_They both seem happier, but I sense that Sanji's not quite sure what to do with Zoro, even if he's now showing some possessiveness._

 

_Zoro seems to just go along with whatever makes Sanji happy...for the moment._

 

_It took a while, but they finally went back to arguing like normal right before we landed on Ochre Island earlier today._

 

 _I know that my books say tha_ _t_ _humans are supposed to be monogamous. Does that mean that Sanji will only be with Zoro from now on? He still flirts with the girls, and from my observations, he still flirts with_ _the pretty women on the island._

 

 _The_ _new evolution in their_ _relationship is going to be very_ _fascinating to observe._

 

 _I only hope they don't kill each other_ _in the meantime_ _._

 


	2. Personal Observational Journal of Human Interactions (aka What is it That Makes Humans “Human?”): Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper encounters a complication to his observation of Sanji and Zoro's new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last chapter I put separately, since technically they're part of 'Moonshine, Blood and Chains.' If you're reading this, I'd recommend (reading and) subscribing to MBC. (^_^) 
> 
> This chapter is unbeta-ed. Put the blame to any typos and whatnot on me. 
> 
> For those of of us in the US, here's a little something to ease the pain of Tax Day. (>_>)

 

Tony Tony Chopper sat at his desk in the infirmary of the Thousand Sunny, the open journal containing his doctor's notes in front of him . Nearly everyone had already left the ship for the day, leaving Robin on watch. Even Franky and Usopp had left, apparently on an errand was all the little doctor was able to overhear.

  
He added notes on the plants he had found on Ochre Island and their medicinal properties into the journal before he decided that he was finished. Sitting back, he replaced the book in with his others on the desk before pulling out a thinner notebook from a locked drawer. Flipping it open to a blank page, he began to write.

  
_Usopp: Entry Number One _

  
_I originally started writing these notes in order to understand_ _how is it that two human m_ _ales_ _can fall in love and date. But now I'_ _m_ _seeing_ _an_ _interesting complication._

  
_Usopp._

  
_He's not taking the idea of Sanji and Zoro dating too well._

  
_He seems...shocked...”that two such strong men would want to be with each other.”_ _(His words.)_

  
_I have to admit that I didn't see it coming either, but then again, I'm a reindeer._

  
_Usopp seems to be against_ _the idea of Sanji and Zoro dating._

  
_Robin says that its not his business, and that Sanji and Zoro are still the same strong men they_ _always were_ _. Its just that they're_ _now_ _closer_ _emotionally_ _to each other as well_ _._

  
_To me, the_ _entire thing's_ _a bit weird, but only because they argued so much I thought it was because of hate, not love._

  
_Humans are strange beings._

  
_*_ _~*~*~*~*_

 

 _Usopp and I_ _talked_ _a bit later_ _, and he seems to think that “the idea of two men dating means that they' re w_ _eakened somehow_ _.”_ _(My quotes.)_

 

 _This must be a strictly human thing as I see no sign of weakness despite Sanji and Zoro dating._ _I should know. I gave them both thorough exams after he said that._

 

_Both seem as strong as ever to me._

 

 _I suppose in some way, Usopp thinks_ _that this will make them “less of a man,” but how that it supposed to happen, I have no idea._

 

 _*_ _~*~*~*~*_

 

_ Sanji and Zoro: Entry Number Three _

 

_Today, Nami pointed out that Zoro had a “hickey” on his neck._

 

_Robin explained that it is a sign that a human is “owned.”_

 

_I think she means that Zoro is no longer single._

 

_If that is true, then why doesn't Sanji have one?_

 

 _I think I_ _prefer_ _the human tradition of rings showing that one human belongs to another._

 

_It probably wouldn't hurt as much._

  
_*_ _~*~*~*~*_

 

_Today, I began in earnest my research about the type of relationship that two humans of the same sex can have. Its a subject I had never researched before, so I wasn't exactly sure what to expect. I found a brief chapter of it in one of my medical tomes._

 

_Apparently, two humans of the same sex CAN still have sexual relations._

 

_Interesting._

 

_I never would have guessed that it was possible since the...parts...are the same._

 

_I'm going to have to do more research on this._

 

_I wonder where can I buy books that goes into more detail about this subject?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes after chapter 5 of 'Moonshine, Blood and Chains.' Its also posted there.

**Author's Note:**

> Entries Number One and Two are combined since I will more than likely continue to use Chopper's Log to expand upon Sanji and Zoro's relationship, so I'm keeping the chapter count open. 
> 
> After all, Chopper's new to the idea of two men dating. (^_~)


End file.
